Dance With Somebody
by Jose93
Summary: In just a few days to the classic dance of Halloween in Breadstix, Kurt is hurt cause he found out that Blaine was cheating on him... So many hurt feelings, a new love interest.. you have to see in this new Story of Love.
1. Let's Do The Time Warp Again

**1\. Let's Do The Time Warp Again**

**October 28, 2017**

Laying in the couch, Kurt, was watching a movie, but at the same time thinking about what will the future hold as out of the sudden the cellphone rang (he jumped when he heard the sound) on the other side of the line was Rachel Berry so he picked the phone the only thing he could hear was Rachel worried so he asked her...

"What's going on Rach.." he asked in a voice so calmed that Rachel with just her it could calm down and answer him back.

"Kurt I need advice..." she sounded more agitated...

to see this Kurt said to her.. "Advice on what Rach?"

now more calmed she explained to him... "Finn and I are going out so I don't know what to wear..." Kurt hears her that the agitated voice returned and that she was now nervous.

"Why don't you come to the house..." he then asked... "Finn is out with..." Rachel could hear the silence and filled the sentence... "He's out with Blaine am I Right..."

We could hear a moment of silence between both cellphones...when Kurt talk again. "So it's the perfect chance.. for you and me to choose something for tonight" Rachel before hanging out said in a squeaky voice...

"Alright let me tell my dads and I'll be over there in a minute."

At that moment we hear a moment of silence indicating that she already hung up the cellphone. Kurt finishes to see the movie and it wasn't even 30 minutes when the doorbell ring. Kurt looks over the door and stands up to greet his friend. Rachel enters with two bags of clothes. She went to Kurt's room and she pours the bag of clothes on Kurt's bed.

"Which to decide." she then said. Looking at the bed which by now Kurt was sitting down. "I bought a little help hope you don't mind," She told Kurt pointing to the Door.

Kurt looks to the door and exclaim."Of course more the merrier, we will finish more quickly and then Finn will not see you by then..."

At that moment Tina Cohen-Chang enters Kurt rooms and waves to him. "Hi Kurt, how are you doing?"

Kurt with a Big smile invited Tina to sit down and to choose together what Rachel would wear.

"So Rachel, how about this one?" She showed her a Gold Sparkling blouse with Jeans... Rachel loved it but with the face, Kurt was doing it seems that not.

"It's soooo Sparkly...don't you think Tina," said Kurt with a humorous Thing.

Then Rachel from another bag took out A black pointed black dress...Tina and Kurt with both Amazed faces they said.

"We love it, Rachel, I am sure Finn would too," Both Tina and Kurt said.

"Now that the Dress is out of the list, do you guys already have someone to go to the Breadstix Annual Halloween Party in two days? Tina asked anxiously to both Kurt and Rachel that they seem to be on their own business.

"Not Me," said Kurt with a big of a hurry. "I am not going..." but before he could even finish Tina interrupted. "I know you are not going because Warbler Blaine cheated on you and then he all furiously told you that it was your fault," she added

Rachel now in the conversation said with a voice as she was dreaming...

"Yes, me and Finn are going we are going to go as Romeo and Juliet,"

"Well I am.." Tina said "going with Mike by the way" here is the invitation,"

Rachel still saying "Isn't that awesome and we are in love so that fits us..."

Tina continues "The invitation.. they were giving it to everybody"

She handed them a white flyer, it has a skeleton on the side dancing, with letters on orange and black saying: _Join us, if you dare for a _Halloween_ scare and costume party_

**October 29, 2017 , 8:00 am**

Kurt was getting a coffee at the Lima Bean when he saw Karofsky... in the line, confused about what he was doing here he said to himself...

_I never really see him drinking coffee, and look at him' he was looking at him more and more 'what is he doing here... I better go before he _sees_ me._

But it was too late, Karofsky was telling Hi

With a big smile, he said. "Hi, How are you doing?"

Kurt acting all surprised he then responded "Dave, w-what are you doing here" he paused for a moment and then continued "well I mean you are getting coffee, but you don't drink coffee.."

Karofsky looking confused and happy at the same time he told him. "To be sincere, Kurt, I was following you... yeah that sounds like I am the stalker but since we left Mckinley and I almost hang myself, I admit that you are looking more and more cuter..." he paused to look around to see if he could see him before asking, but didn't saw him so he asked. "Where's Blaine?"

In a moment of silence, Kurt continued."He cheated on me, with someone else and by all means" you can see that tears were coming down. "so, I don't support that... it hurt me more than I could imagine but it hurts..."

Karofsky saw this and he goes for a hug, Kurt didn't say no or push away.

"You can tell me everything if you want" Karofsky added "you know that I will be here for you," He looks at Kurt and Kurt looks at him and Karofsky asked. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Dance with me? "

With a big smile and still hugging Kurt answers him. "Yes, I love that.."

Karofsky smile and then both guys got separated ways "I see you at the dance!"

Kurt Screamed. Karofsky just turns around and smile.

"Can't wait, can't wait...

**October 30, 2017**

The Day of the Dance came and everyone was so nervous like the first Sectionals they have been too... Mike and Tina are entering Breadstix same as Rachel and Finn, Kurt can see Santana and Brittany doing to the same Will and Emma are there too... meanwhile Kurt is waiting impatiently for Karofsky to show up, **(For all your readers that want to know what costume Kurt has it is... the same Lady Gaga outfit he wore in the school when he was there) **it was 20 minutes later when a big Gorilla showed up and Kurt didn't scare but realized that it was Karofsky...

With a growl, he asked. "Did I scare you?"

Kurt laughing answers "No, but I bet anyone can be scare by this cute Gorilla appearing out of nowhere...

At that moment Karofsky took a moment to look at Kurt and said out of nothing. "You dress all freaky and I love that... I do want to look at it all day! It's weird, and it turns me on... "

Kurt was so confused but at the same time in love comment. "Oh, t-t-that's the most romantic thing ANYTHING has ever said to me,"

Karofsky said. "Cause I am not going down that easy Hummel"

He was my knight-in-shining-armor. My feelings lingered stronger as we bonded over Glee, then Songs we liked, then skincare..." Kurt added, "but as of right now the only thing that I feel for Blaine is hatred, so no more Blaine Anderson for this night alright..."

At that moment Santana enters to disturbed Kurt from his thinking... she is screaming cause Sam is Stripping down and well he wanted his friends to see it

"Guys, you should come and see Sam stripping down..." All turn on Santana said, "from his costume, Brittany is all over him and some of the guys are covering their faces cause he is inviting them to join him..."

Both guys rejected the idea "No, we are good here,"

"Go ahead and enjoy the rest of Sam abs, I know you love them.." Kurt added

"Hey, Kurt I know this is way too soon but** (Background music)** would you dance with me..." Karofsky with one hand extended in front of Kurt.

Kurt without thinking said, "Yeah, let's go, cause the night it's still too young to say no, Let's forget about things, and enjoy the moment..."

They dance and dance until Karofsky said to Kurt that he was tired... he said that if they go sit down... so they did, Karofsky then proceeds to ask...

* * *

**Author Note**:

This is the first time to upload this fanfic to Fanfiction, so re-reading it again, brings me memories of the day I was making this fic, it's all short and stupid, but I love it. Hope you do too, Comment to let me know what do you think of this 2-year fanfic.

I don't own the Glee Characters


	2. Declaration of Love

**October 30, 2017 (Later that night)**

Once in the table sitting down Karofsky took Kurt's hand and said "You want to give us a chance, like be a bf and a bf... don't look at me like that say something.."

Kurt looks around and with a big smile on his friends he knew they were on it as well and he spoke saying.** '**You took me by surprise, but yes, I will love to give us a chance.. that would be a reason minus to not think of him"

Karofsky with all the excitement he stood up from the chair and run over to the microphone and told everyone.. "This is the happiest day of my life... cause the love of my life said yes.. he wants to be my boyfriend...

**November 2, 2017**

Kurt and Karofsky are taking lunch as usual in Breadstix, and Kurt it's just so nervous about his upcoming Diva-Off with Rachel,** (As most of you remember they had one back then but Kurt Lost on purpose)** so Karofsky saw this and ask him what was his nervous about...

"It's because in a couple of days I have my Diva-Off with Rachel and I don't think I can win her.. cause she has built up all that confidence and she can believe herself... but I know that I can win... so why being nervous... by you my side... nothing can be more special…"

"And you know what, Fancy? You don't need an appointment at Supercuts. They love walk-ins!" Dave said awkwardly.

"Yes, you don't want to be late for your appointment at Supercuts!" Kurt didn't want to leave Dave hanging in that awkwardness so he joins in.

"Haha, very funny, Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – _'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'_ Watching you do **'Born This Way'** in high school, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this time together would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

"You are so breath taking Dave... where were you when I wanted you the more... (he began thinking) oh yes... you were on the High School Football Team and you were in so much Fear that if Puckerman or any of the Titans found out about you being Gay they treated you diffrently…" **(Karofsky just sat quietly listening and just put his head down)**

Later that day, Kurt was entering The Hummel House, when Finn storms in on Kurt... saying to him...

"You can't do this to him"

"You're overreacting."** (He stops to think on what Finn was refering to, but didn't have a clue)**

"Think about Blaine, you have a life with him, Karofsky bullied you your entire school year, and now you are with him... such a shame brother, you're painting a bull's eye on Blaine back with this, now everyone would say things to him…"

"Karofsky and I love Football. Well, Karofsky loves football. I love scarves"

"Well brother if Karofsky makes you happy then I am happy for you... you know... bring him to the house for dinner so that our parents know him more… and I will know that Dad will be more happy to have another football player lover in the house…" Finn said calmer.

"I will consider it... not an answer yet.. leave cause I need to get ready for a presentation at the mall, later on, you are welcome to come…"

Later on the mall, Kurt arrives early with Karofsky... so they sat down to drink a cup of coffee... while drinking the coffee's they began to talk about the time the New Directions went to New York...

"I mean, on the plane ride home, it was completely silent, like no one said a word. We just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary issues of SkyMall."

"Wait a second...I don't get it. You don't seem that happy at all." Dave said kinda confused.

"It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage." Kurt said with a big smile on his face.

"I love you," Dave said out of the blue.

Kurt swallows his coffee with a shocked expression on his face, then silent for a few seconds."I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

The hour of the presentation came and Kurt presented his song... **'I'm the Greatest Star'**, Karofsky just sat there patiently waiting and doing sexy faces to Kurt the whole song... so Kurt keep smiling all the song... when the Presentation came to an end, Karofsky took Kurt home and he went to his house...

While walking home Karofsky to his house, his cellphone rang... it was neither that.. the infamous Sebastian Smythe.. one of the Warblers from the Dalton Academy...

**Karofsky:** Hello, Who is this?

**Sebastian:** Well, they keep talking over and over about you, that you are with some Lady Lips

**Karofsky:** Don't talk about my Boo Boo like that...

**Sebastian:** Boo Boo **(He burst out laughing)** I was like, I don't know who this Karofsky guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick.

**Karofsky:** They didn't tell you wrong, but apparently they didn't tell you that I am in a relationship so I'm taken.

**Sebastian**: I just wanted to invite you to Scandals.

**(Dave hangs up the call)  
**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I Hope you guys love this story as much as I love doing it.


End file.
